Boda
by Atashi-sama
Summary: Sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados para luego darse cuenta que era inútil lo había dejado plantado ¿Donde esta Naruto? ¿Donde esta ese estúpido chófer que lo debía traer hacia su boda? One-shot (No tiene final triste xD)


**One shot**

.

.

.

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, pero la historia es mia (Nadie mas pensaría locuras como esta ¬¬)**

Escuchaba atentamente como todos susurraban entre sí, desde sus respectivas bancas. No le importaba en lo más mínimo eso, realmente no le importaba hacer el ridículo preguntándole o exigiéndole a cada persona que pasaba frente suyo el paradero de Naruto.

Había podido divisar a lo lejos a Sakura mirándolo con preocupación y poniendo en su cara un gesto que dejaba entender lo confundida que ella también estaba.

Corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a gritar y preguntar donde demonios se encontraba el chofer que traería a Naruto a su boda, sintió una mano en su hombro y voltio encontrándose cara a cara con Itachi, su boca se cerró y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo

-Sasuke, lo siento pero..-Quiso decir Itachi pero fue cortado por los gritos de Sasuke

-No, no ese maldito usuratonchi me está jugando algún tipo de broma – Miro los ojos de Itachi que mostraban el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ver a su hermano menor en ese estado de negación.

Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de pequeñas lágrimas

-No- mascullo- yo se lo pregunte, le dije si estaba seguro de hacer esto, él me dijo que si-Alzo su cara mirando a Itachi suplicante-Dijo que Si!...-sollozo

-Lo siento Ototo- Susurro antes de voltear y hacerle una seña a algunos empleados para dar por terminada esa boda, sintió como Sasuke escondía su cabeza en su hombro

Él tampoco lo entendía, había hablado con Naruto y este parecía más que feliz, no tenía ningún motivo para hacer eso, dejar plantado a su hermano menor era algo que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente, era algo imposible de imaginar.

o/_\o (ó)))) o:_:o o/_\o (ó)))) o:_:o o/_\o (ó)))) o:_:o o/_\o (ó)))) o:_:o o/_\o (ó)))) o:_:o

-Sasuke-Susurro Itachi-Ya todos se han ido hermano, es mejor retirarnos

-No, quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí – Dijo mientras se apoyaba en una de las sillas de la catedral, solo un poco mas

Itachi lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y salir rumbo a su casa, sabia cuando Sasuke quería estar solo de verdad

Sasuke observo como su hermano salía y no pudo evitar ir hacia la mesa de comidas y coger una copa y un poco de vino, escuchó pasos desde dentro de la catedral

El cura salió y lo vio, se sentó a su lado y tan solo se quedó ahí en silencio, como queriéndole dar apoyo, Sasuke simplemente lo dejo estar ahí, no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, Era un hombre que había sido plantado en el día más feliz de su miserable vida, por la persona de la que menos espero, en el lugar que menos esperaba, soltó una risa irónica, ya nada, ni aunque lloviera, sería peor.

Tenía fe de que tal vez si iba al aeropuerto y cogía un avión podría alejarse de ahí, de su dolor, pero que lo detenía?, el simple hecho de saber que Naruto estaría en algún lugar de Japón.

Sintió como el cura se paraba de su lado y se alejaba, de seguro a rezar, ya era de noche y lo único que había logrado era recordar cada uno de los momentos vividos con Naruto, sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus tonterías.

Cerro los ojos y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas más.

Escucho como la gran puerta de la catedral que abría sorprendiéndolo y abriendo sus ojos para observar quien venía ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un Naruto parado ahí sudado con sus zapatos en la mano y su ropa llena de sangre, parecía tan sorprendido como Sasuke al verlo ahí.

-SASUKE!-Grito mientras se acercaba hacia él

-Naruto? –Mencionó confundido mientras lo veía de arriba abajo preocupándose al ver la manchas de sangre

-Temeee no vas a saber que pasó dijo inflando sus cachetes – el estúpido chofer que contrataste se equivocó de lugar y me envió aun lugar que ni siquiera tenía señal para llamar-Comenzó a hablar Naruto- y para colmo se le apago el motor y dijo que lo esperara ahí, pero el muy desgraciado no volvió así que salí y mientras pedía direcciones hubo un accidente de tráfico y ya sabes que yo soy médico y todo eso ,así que no pude evitar hacerle los primeros auxilios y cuando llego la ambulancia los enfermeros me pidieron que los acompañara al hospital y tardaron un siglo en dejarme ir, para colmo, los padres del accidentado me estaban alabando o algo así, incluso me dieron dinero en señal de agradecimiento y con ese dinero logre pagarle a un taxi para que me trajera aquí pero cuando logre ubicarme había demasiado trafico así que baje corriendo y corri hasta aquí y yo y yo lo s-

No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los cálidos labios de Sasuke

Cuando rompieron el beso Sasuke lo abrazo y le susurro "No me preocupes así, creí que esa sangre era tuya" Naruto sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y abrazo a Sasuke aferrándose a él.

-Arruine la boda –Dijo Naruto mirando el piso

-No te preocupes por eso dobe

-P-pero gastamos mucho en la boda y todo eso y también la comida y-y los invitados que habrán estado diciendo –dijo

-No dijeron nada, no hay nada que preocuparse

-Naruto lo miro con cierta desconfianza y un poco de temor

-Nos vamos a casar? – Pregunto dudoso

-Claro que si - dijo Sasuke como obviando esa parte

-Pe-pero nos tardaríamos demasiado por los planes y ….

-Entonces que te parece Las Vegas

-Las Vegas?, no confió en Las Vegas

-Por – Preguntó confundido al ver esa reacción en Naruto

-Por esa frase ya sabes-dijo mirándolo-"Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas"

Tan solo se escuchó una risa y un golpe

-Usuratoncachi no me golpees

- Lo digo en serio – dijo mirándolo seriamente

-No seas dobe

-No me digas dobe, teme

-Solo si tú me dejas de decir teme

-Jamás baka

-Usuratoncachi

-Teme!

-Te amo

-Baka .. Eh? No-no digas estupideces – Dijo ruborizado

Si definitivamente ese era el dobe con el que se quería casar.

.

.

.

.

-Apúrate quieres, no quiero perder el vuelo hacia Las Vegas

**OK ok lo admito no sabía cómo terminarlo xD es el primer SasuNaru que escribo y no sé cómo me quedo, se suponía que no iba a ser de esta pareja, pero bueno xD **

**Saque la idea de Itazura na Kiss aunque modifique varias partes.**

**Espero que les allá gustado y si pueden dejen un rewiev ; se aceptas quejas y reclamos :D**

**Bye espero que les vaya bien **


End file.
